


The little Brat

by RandomWeirdCat



Series: Brat [2]
Category: IT (2017), It - Stephen King (2017)
Genre: Bill has panic attacks, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Horror, M/M, Pennywise is adorably creepy, Randomness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Remake of the Neibolt House Scene(Sequel of 'Having Some Fun')





	1. Ending One

**Author's Note:**

> While Eddies screaming for help anyone notice Pennywise just covers his face like, "Be quiet" XD That made me laugh so hard for some reason.

"It's not Real. None of this is real." Bill told Richie, he gripped his shoulder and made him look at him. Richie was panicking a LOT but who wouldn't? They just seen Betty Ripsom cut in half dangling and asking for her shoe they found.

 

"Ready?" Bill grabs the doorknob. They were gonna open the door again. "NO!" Richie screams. 

 

As they opened it they saw nothing but a empty hallway. "Thank Fuck!" Richie says while pushing up his glasses. Relief fled through both of the boys but Bill looked around, "Where's Eddie?" 

 

When Bill said that they heard Eddie screaming for help. The young boys run down the hall and quickly open the kitchen door. Richie yelled out when they see the Clown and Eddie.

 

"Eddie!" They stared at the Clown with Yellow eyes. Bill remembered those eyes, Those haunting eyes. They looked Angry, no more playfulness or glee, just Anger. 

 

Pennywise looks directly at Bill, Richie takes a step back and Bill doesn't move a muscle. 

 

Pennywise was angry and he felt threatened. He did like Bill, the boy was interesting but Clever, the boy  _didn't Fear_  him. That was a big No-No. He needed to get the boy now befofe something happened.

 

" _This isn't real enough Billy? I'm not real enough for you?"_ The Boy's beautiful Green eyes widened. Richie saw the grip on Eddie's throat tighten. "Holy shit..."

 

Pennywise knew how to screw with people and that's exactly what he was gonna do. " _It was real enough for Georgie!_ " Richie looked at Bill, Bill looked horrified. 

 

Pennywise laughs and lunges at the two boys, he obviously scared Richie because the trashmouth grabs Bill's arm and looks away. Bill just stands and stares at the clown and it's sharp teeth, it's arms were outstretched.

 

Suddenly Pennywise got stabbed in the head by Beverly. Bill didn't stop looking at the Tall Clown. It's arms fell to its side and it began fake crying. Once the clown closes its eyes and the blood went up the boys ran to Eddie. 

 

Bill stayed where he was and just went into the corner, he watched as his friends ran at Eddie. Bill watched the blood go up instead of run down the Clowns face. 

 

Pennywise's mouth opened and more sharp teeth came through its white cheeks. The fense piece was sticking out from its head and its yellow eyes got brighter and there, right there, was pure Rage. 

 

Pennywise didn't even look at him but turned around, Ben was in the door way, everyone started screaming. Bill looked around for anything to hit the clown with. Nothing besides dusk and broken objects. 

 

Everyones screams got louder as Pennywise grew Claws and ripped through the white gloves, Ben takes a step forward and gets his stomach sliced, he falls back into Mike and Stan.

 

Beverly starts to cry, she clings to the dresser. Eddie grabs Richies hand with his good arm. It walks closer to the two boys and Beverly.

 

Bill pushes himself off of the wall and yells, "Hey! Pennywise!"

 

Everyone looks at Bill, It turns his head to see Bill was only a few steps away. "I bet y-you can't catch me. Your probably t-to scared to even c-come near me..." He might just be digging his own damn grave. 

 

His friends yelled and asked if he was crazy, Pennywise growls and turns fully around, This boy wants to play games? Fine, Pennywise will play. 

 

It's Yellow eyes watched as Bill ran out the door and down down the hallway again. Everyone all watched as Pennywise went after the boy, Bill didn't know where to run, this house was a nightmare to run through.

 

The boy heard whispers as he ran around, when he opened one door it was the clown room, when he opens another it was a room without windows, and the next had black walls and blood covering the ground. 

 

Bill closed that door and heard the whispers grow quiet, someone was scratching at the walls. He ran in the opposite direction and went around a corner.

 

_ 'How big was this fucking house?' _

 

Bill franticly looked around, it leads to upstairs, he seen the hole in the floor to the Kitchen! Bill runs as fast as he can to the hole, he goes to Jump, hands wrap around him and they pull him back.

 

Pennywise Caught him. Bill yells and tries to Struggle, his arms caught in the Clowns grip. It laughs and shakes him. " _ **I**_ ** _CaUgHt yOu~_ " **Bill is surprised the clown can still talk with the rusty metal pole sticking out of his face. 

 

Bill could hear his friends, Eddie was outside with Ben and Stan, Mike, Richie and Beverly were downstairs yelling for Bill, they seen him try to jump down.

 

The boy's back is pressed against the Clown's chest, he sees claws coming from one of It's hands and the metal rod in It's head slightly touched his head. Bill was lifted up so his feet couldn't touch the ground. 

 

"Put m-me down!" To be blunt, he really didn't want to die. Pennywise laughs and leans into his ear. " _ **I caUgHt yOu~!**_ " It purred out, sharp teeth were near the back of Bill's neck. 

 

His friends were reaching up the hole, Pennywise growls at them and backs up even more, Bill shouted out and kicks out his legs. Just where was the monster Clown going? 

 

It squeezes Bill until the boy couldn't breathe. Bill's struggle comes to a stop, It's arms loosen up enough for Bill to breathe again.

 

Pennywise laughs, " _ **SeE? It's UsEleSs to fIghT mE**_." It continues to back up but something tugged Bill's foot and Pennywise's head snaps down. Bill rolls his head to look, it was Richie, being hoisted up by Mike and Beverly

 

"Give him back!" Bill can see the fear in Richie's eyes, The clown yanks Bill but ends up pulling Richie up as well. "Bill! Help out a little!" Richie screams, Pennywise moves one arm and grabs Richie.

 

Beverly and Mike yell when Richie gets pulled out of their grip. Bill panicked and gets thrown to the side. His head slams into the wall, Pennywise's mouth opens wide again, the sides of It's mouth ripped even more, Richie screams with terror.

 

Bill blinks a bit and holds his head, he seen Pennywise and Richie and slowly stands up. Bill pushes off the wall, he may not be as tall as the Clown but so that plans out the window, new plan!

 

Bill runs at Pennywise and tackles it into the wall, It tosses Richie back down and on top of Mike. Pennywise hits the wall with a 'Oof'. It slides and Bill backs up, he stumbles and runs back to the hole.

 

Bill jumps, Pennywise dives and grabs his arm. The boy was so close to the ground and his fallen friends, the one gloved hand pulled Bill.

 

It stops when Bill looked it in the eyes. The corners of the young teen's eyes looked sad and worried, Pennywise's eyes turn blue, It hesitated. It didn't like that look, not one bit. 

 

" _ **StOp**_." A few strands of Bill's hair moved into his face, "W-w-what?" Did he do something without knowing? Pennywise shakes It's head and slowly drops Bill.

 

Pennywise's let's go of Bill half way down and before Bill could look back up it had disappeared. The others who had stood grabbed him and they all ran out the house. The door opened for them and closed when they got out.

 

Bill looks back at the house, wondering what the hell just happened. What he doesn't know is that the Clown was wondering the same thing as him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending one Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY!!! HEADS UP, SOME OF YOU PROBABLY KNOW ALREADY BUT, THERE WILL BE AN ALTERNATE ENDING OF THIS! (I WROTE ANOTHER ENDING FOR THE NEIBOLT HOUSE) After another chapter of this ending, Yep there's gonna be another chapter, there will be the Alternate ending. OKAY Now you may continue.

Bill was sitting on top of a rather tall building in Darry, he remembered going to the top with Richie and Stan. All the boys had watched people go by, Richie of course brought water Balloons.

 

They threw some, they got some people and missed a bunch of times, they did get the ground close to the person so their shoes got all went. Bill missed that, he missed being able to do that and not have to worry about anything.

 

Bill looks down, he sees faceless people walk by but doesn't second glance at them. He was about to look back up when a Red Balloon was floating up towards him.

 

Soon the Balloon is right in front of him. Bill doesn't know if he should take it or not so he leaves it alone. The Balloon was bright Red and had writing on it. Bill reads it out loud. 

 

" _Hiya Billy."_ The Balloon floats besides. It gives out a loud 'Pop' and Bill almost falls forwards off the ledge. The back of his shirt is grabbed. 

 

" _Be careful Bill, You might hurt yourself, I won't want that happening_." Bill is pulled back up and stares up at Pennywise.

 

The boy couldn't move back. " _Now, now, don't be so eager to get away. I come in peace for now_." It grins, Yellow eyes looking down at him. He dislikes that the clown is taller.

 

"W-what do you w-want?" Bill feels the hand loosen up. It looks over the Town.

 

" _Would it be a good answer if I said You_?" Pennywise says while giggling. It yanks him was he's next to It. Bill is technically holding hands with the confusing creature.

 

" _Indeed you are_." Bill looks at It. "H-how-?" Pennywise raises its other hand to reveal a water balloon. It winks at him and throws the balloon. 

 

It hits one faceless person in the head. They fall and get up, waving their fist in the air, Bill laughs and It enjoys the laughter from the boy. Bill laughs again when Pennywise gets another one in the head.

 

It stops when Bill almost wheezed, " _Oh you are purely adorable._ " Bill takes a deep breath and his cheeks turn red. "I-I am not." 

 

Pennywise laughs, " _Are too. Now, if I were to say, come to my house so we can talk. What would you say?_ " Bill's eyes widen with curiosity and wonder, He opens his mouth.

 

"I w-would ask why." Bill replied.

 

" _And if I didn't answer you? Would you come?_ " It asks, it's own curiosity sparking. Though Bill's answer made it bounce with glee.

 

The young boy says, "Yes." It chuckles and pulls him. " _Good! I'll see you in the real world then_!" With that It jumps over the building, leaving a very confused Bill. Another Red Balloon appears in front of him. 

 

It pops and everything goes black. Bill shoots up with a gasp and looks around. He wasn't on the building anymore, he was at home on his bed.

 

Bill knew the Clown wanted him to go to the house but...This whole thing could be a trap. On another note, He actually wanted to ask It a few questions. He needed answers and he sure as hell was going to get them from Pennywise since it wanted him to come.

 

Bill didn't want anyone coming with him....Richie was pissed at him, Mike didn't want to be involved, Ben just wants to hang with Beverly, Eddie has a broken arm, and Beverly....She wanted friends, she'd fight but they all needed to be together.

 

Bill says screw the fighting, right now he needed those answers. He sneaks out and grabs his bike, to the broken house he goes. 

 

As he rides his bike he starts to see a flash of hair, Yellow eyes, or a balloon around the corner. Bill shakes his head and looks ahead, he sees the Old House, still disturbing.

 

' _Maybe this wasn't a good-_ ' As if he was heard the front door creaks open. 

 

Bill drops his bike and walks up the stairs, his legs shake a little. He's walking right into the jaws of death. Bill hesitates when he walks into the house. 

 

The young teen looks around, same old dusty house. "P-p-p.....Pennywise?" Bill calls out. Wishing he didn't stutter.

 

" _B-B-Billy Boy~_ " Another voice echoes through the house, Bill feels aiming touch his neck and he freezes up. He twists around to see, no ones there. Bill sighs and turns back around only to bump into a stomach. 

 

Bill gasps and his wrist is grabbed, he looks up to see the Yellow eyes looking at him. The clown begins to move, or rather Dance, and It pulls Bill with him. 

 

Music plays, Bill knew the song and was kind of embarrassed, It's 'Love is Strange' by Mickey & Sylvia. Bill and Pennywise were dancing around the living room.

 

It takes the lead since Bill didn't know how to dance. Bill was spun, he blinks and he's pulled back into It's chest. The two move all around the house. 

 

Bill strangely doesn't mind. Pennywise obviously is having fun, It's eyes no longer Yellow but the Crystal Blue again. When the song comes to an end Bill is dipped down with It's arms around him.

 

Bill gulps, "W-what was that a-about?" Not that he's complaining. It giggles and pulls him up, _"I was in between being Bored and wanting to say Hi to you_!"

 

It pulls him back up and Sits down, crisscrossing with Bill in It's lap. Bill looks up at It and feels the arms not move.

 

Pennywise grins and hums, " _I like Human Music, don't you?_ " Bill thought he was gonna be asking the questions. "Y-yeah." Bill says quietly. It tilts its head and chuckles.

 

" _What do you want to ask?_ " Pennywise said, Bill takes a deep breathe and asks one question that confuses him the most. 

 

"Why d-don't you k-kill me?" Bill doesn't look It in the eyes when he asks. It's hand reaches up and grabs him by the throat and **makes** him look It in the eyes. Bill can't move his head at all.

 

" _Reasons_. _Your intriguing and you don't fear me, at least not like others. And I don't think I would like to see you Float like everyone else...I honestly don't like emotions, they are annoying, Right?_ " Pennywise says that all rather quickly but Bill still understands what It says. 

 

"F-float?" That's the only thing Bill doesn't understand, what the hell does Float mean? 

 

Pennywise laughs and it Jingles, like small bells are on it. " _Yes! Float! You could get to be in a daze and Float high! Higher than you could imagine. Usually everyone's in a daze but I'll allow it to slide right now just for you!"_

 

Bill is actually going up. His feet aren't on the ground, wait, nothing is on the ground! It let's go of him so he goes higher. He flails in the air and cries out. "H-h-h..."

 

Pennywise watches and reaches up, " _H-h-help~? Don't worry Billy Boy, I would never let you go to high._ " It grabs his leg and pulls him back down, Bill clings to It until he's back in It's lap.

 

"P-please never do t-that again." Bill doesn't really like heights much less 'Floating' in the air. " _Can't promise anything~!_ " 

 

Bill sighs, "S-so you like me? Because of r-reasons?" 

 

" _Hm, maybe, but there's Other things that I just love about you~_ " Pennywise says while letting It's hand snake up his chest and to his shoulders, Bill let's It continue this. It's soothing almost.

 

" _I wonder what would Happen if you were like me..._ " Pennywise begins, Bill wonders. "L-like you?" It purrs into his neck and holds him tightly. 

 

 _"Like an Eternal Being. You'd definitely be on my Side instead of the stupid Turtle's, I'd make sure of it_!" It laughs and Bill feels The Teeth on his neck. Shit.

 

Bill shivers and before he could shut himself up words slipped out. "W-why did you put the l-lipstick over your eyes?" It stops and looks back at him, It was pouting?

 

" _Don't question me on my looks, Kiddo. I know you have other questions that aren't about how I look right now_." Bill blushes embarrassed. Pennywise twist Bill so the boy is facing forwards.

 

It didn't want to move or let go of the boy, he didn't want to share Bill with his friends, his teachers, or his Parents. Not with anyone. It relaxes and leans on Bill. "You said your e-eternal?" 

 

" _Hm_." Pennywise only says that and closes It's eyes, Bill tries to move but finds himself stuck, he moved his arm but It growls. 

 

" _Do not move, not yet."_ It says, licking at Bill's neck. That's exactly what happens, Bill listens and doesn't move. He leans back into the clown's chest and waits.


	3. Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I know Pennywise says the Turtle is dead but My Story my Rules :-P) The Turtle watches Closely. And I'm calling Maturin (The Turtle) a HE/IT because...Again I make my own rules XD

~~~~**The Turtle, Maturin. A being who Threw up the Mainstream Universe and is one of the twelve guardians of the Beam. Maturin didn't come out of It's shell for many years, only when he really needed too. Right now he did not.**

 

**Maturin could watch without coming from It's shell. He was kind and old. It was over a Billion years old but didn't care. He still enjoyed life but did not enjoy watching IT, or rather Pennywise kill that Life.**

 

**Maturin liked what the old Clown was doing, IT was sitting on the ground with The stuttering Bill Denbrough, in IT's lap. The whole thing was rather....Amusing.**

 

**The powerful IT has taken a liking to the small boy. Maturin could see it was more than a simple 'Liking' but that's all IT thought it was.**

 

**Bill could ask for anything at the moment and IT would most likely give the world to the boy. Maturin did like Bill, the boy only wished for his brother. If anyone dared to take the Growing boy away from Pennywise, things would get ugly.**

 

**IT likes to play games with Humans, especially while in the Clown form. Maturin disagreed with IT for many years and still does. Bill Denbrough seemed confused about his feelings towards the Creature.**

 

**Maturin knew they both are stubborn and once their minds are on something, they will not forget or leave it. IT and The Turtle have been enemies for many years.**

 

**IT always loved Chaos and The Turtle liked peace, they weren't exactly opposites, yes, Maturin created and IT ate the things he Made.**

 

**Now though, Pennywise has finally found IT's Bill, Bill could top the Clown and defeat IT but Maturin knew the child would be lonely after that, he would look for the IT and no matter what, he'll always find IT.**

 

**IT was an annoying creature but Bill was the light at the end of the tunnel, or rather Sewer, for IT. This whole thing is going to be interesting.**

 

 **Maturin felt pity for Beverly Marsh, IT doesn't like her at all and will try to get rid of her first,** **IT was very possessive and can be the Jealous type of Creature.**

 

**The Turtle wishes Bill a good luck silently and looked laughs, Maturin's eyes slowly close and it drifts off into a deep sleep.**

 

* * *

 

 

Bill leans into the Clown’s chest, his eyes close without him noticing. Before he knows it, he’s out like a Light. 

 

When Bill goes Limp, Pennywise Panicked for a moment, thinking the Tween had... IT shakes IT’s head and stands up, lifting Bill up as well. IT cradles him closer and flickers. 

 

The two are suddenly in Bill’s house, in his room. Pennywise gently sets Bill down in the bed, his back is to IT and IT brushes the hair out of his face. IT runs a hand through the sleeping Bill’s hair, Bill nudges IT’s hand and he moves closer.

 

The Clown chuckles and doesn’t want to leave. IT kneels down and looks down at the boy. It would be so easy to just grab him and leave, Bill would stay with IT and the adults would forget...But the Losers would not, at least not until a few years pass by.

 

IT actually backed up when Bill rolled over and was nose to nose with IT. Pennywise hasn’t been this close to a Human unless IT’s trying to eat them. 

 

Pennywise moves forward again and puts IT’s lips against Bill’s forehead. When the Door opens, IT was gone, Nothing was left from the Tall Clown, only the Red lipstick mark on Bill’s head. Bill’s father looks at Bill, he sighs and turns around, closing the door softly.


	4. Without Love Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise's hands are like vines and snakes, and once they have you, they don't wanna let go, at least not willingly so Bill's gotta improvise.
> 
> //LAST CHAPTER OF ENDING ONE, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE ALTERNATE ENDING ;-)//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m extremely Sassy so heads up ;-) And who says this is the ending where they are together? XD *WINK WINK* AND IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, I KNOW AND DO NOT GIVE A RAT’S FLYING ASS

Bill was screwed, 100% screwed to hell. He usually hangs out with Beverly because everyone else didn’t, Mike hung out with him a few times and he seen the others pass by. 

 

Right now he was running after His Little Brother, Georgie. He was in the sewers and his friends were down going after the Clown but he seen Georgie, he needed to get his brother back or even see if it’s him.

 

Bill ran in through the pipes and soon ran into a large room. A tall tower was in the middle of it, he ran around and sees Beverly floating in the air. “Beverly? Beverly!” 

 

He runs over and tries to jump and grab her leg, she was too high in the air. Beverly was floating...Pennywise talked about Floating, was this what IT meant? 

 

Bill’s eyes travel to the roof, he sees Childern, the Missing Childern Floating around in the air. Bill looks up at the pile of toys, broken clown dolls, and other broken objects.

 

The Kids floating above it all made it hard to look up. He sees Georgie in his orange coat looking down at him from the top. Bill begins to climb, he tries not to grab any of the Broken toys and disturb the pile.

 

He tries going faster, he’s almost at the top of the Tower. When Bill looks up again he sees a hand reach out and grab him by the arm, the person pulls him up and let’s him hang over the ledge.

 

Bill tries not to look down, he just looks at the one holding him. It was the Clown. “P-p-Pennywise?” IT tilts IT’s head, the glowing Blue eyes look into his.

 

“ _Billy_.” With that simple word, Bill was pulled into IT’s chest and is squeezed. He tenses up, They begin to sway back and forth, this reminds him of the House...

 

“ _I was wondering when you’d make it up, are you and your Losers having fun in my Tunnels_?” Bill was let go, he falls on his ass.

 

“N-not really....Where’s G-Georgie?” Bill asks while standing up. IT hums and grins, “ _He’s around~_ ” Bill watches the Clown’s feet, one let goes over the edge and leans back.

 

Bill reaches out and grabs IT’s hand, he’s twirled and pushed back, so now he was the one hanging over the edge of the Tower.

 

The only thing keeping him from falling was IT, Bill looks IT in the eyes, and didn’t expect to be pulled back. “ _Step on my feet._ ” IT suddenly says.

 

Bill is dumbfounded. “W-what?” He replied but gets a quick answer. “ _Just step on my feet!_ ” The boy does as he’s told.

He looks up and sees he was nose to nose with the Clown now, though he was still shorter than IT. Bill gulped, IT grinned and leans down, their Lips clash together.

 

Bill goes motionless, feeling his hands tingle and eyes shut close. IT kicks his lips and giggles into the kiss, Arms wrap around Bill’s waist and hips.

 

Pennywise honestly had no idea about what exactly IT’s doing, when people pass by IT sees them doing this all the time, IT watched as the Two people kissed and leave.

 

The happy Clown didn’t understand what was so special about it, Well until now that was. Now it felt as if Fireworks were going off in IT’s twisted head.

 

Bill hesitantly opened his mouth, letting Pennywise wonder and explore his mouth, IT and Bill begin having a tongue battle. IT uses bites his bottom lip and Bill gasps, Blood falls between both of their lips.

 

Pennywise moans when blood drops onto IT’s mouth, Bill blushes and the Clown takes this and wins the Tongue battle. Bill breaks the kiss and breathes heavily, IT leans in again but doesn’t kiss him, “ _To be continued._ ” Bill was suddenly picked up and thrown off the Tower.

 

The teen screams and braces for the fall, IT disappears from the top and appears at the bottom, catching Bill from hitting the floor.

 

Bill pants and then the Clown disappears again, he falls back and groans, “D-Damn Clown.” He sits up and hears his friends scream out his name.

 

Bill looks up and sees Georgie in his Yellow Rain Coat waving at him and running, his mind goes blank, forgetting his friends, he runs after his little brother.

 

* * *

  

Bill is spinning around on Pennywise’s back. He begins to get dizzy, he hears the screams of his friends as they were thrown off the Clown. Bill holds on to the metal spike.

 

His shoulder is grabbed and he’s flipped over, the Clown’s eyes watch him, they were going in different directions. Bill was pulled into IT’s chest and pulled up.

 

IT gripped him tightly and glanced down at him before looking back up. Bill feels Pennywise's hand grab his face and the other was gripping his chest. IT glares at everyone, Eyes almost red. The Losers Club all looked at the two.

 

Richie was on the floor just in front of Bill and IT, his glasses were dirty along with his shirt. Beverly shakily yelled at the Clown. "Let him go!"

 

IT glares the most at her and wishing to tear her apart for even being alive. " _No. I'll take him! I'll take all of you! And feast on your Flesh like I'll feast on your fears._ " Of course IT will take Bill, IT didn't want Bill to go anywhere and wanted him to stay.

 

Another Idea came to the Alien Clown's head. IT wags a finger and smiles, " _Orrr! I'll take him, only him! And you all can leave and live happyyyy life's! Until Old Age Takes you back to the Weedsss._ " IT strokes Bill’s face, the other move to his throat.

 

Bill claws at IT’s hand. He wasn't being choked or anything but he wasn’t about to ease up when IT threw him off the Ledge earlier.

 

Bill stops and thinks, he didn't want his friends to suffer with him. "Leave," His voice cracks. “I’m the one who dragged you all into this. I’m s-s-s-I’m sorry.”

 

The Clown truly did like the stutter but damn, it’s so easy to make fun to copy. “ _S-s-s-sorry_.” IT crackles. The Losers all look at each other, wondering if they should.

 

“Guys, we can’t.” Beverly says, hoping they are all on the same page as her.

 

IT knows they think that Billy boy will be killed but IT wouldn’t eat Bill, never, keep and hold, yes. Bill half wishes to stay will the Clown and the other half doesn’t want his friends to leave him.

 

Pennywise pulls Bill back into IT's chest and would've let its guard down if not for the other small teens glaring at IT.

 

Bill feels the cold hands rub his chest and throat, it was calming but also trying to not grab Bill’s hand in the middle of this and just rip everyone to shreds.

 

Bill reaches up, letting go of IT’s hand. He reaches up and his warm hand touches IT’s white cheeks. This makes the clown stop glaring, looking down at bill, IT leans into his hand.

Beverly sees the distraction and grabs Mike’s weapon, she charges, Richie sees her and grabs the Bat next to him. Bill and IT hear the footsteps and look up, Beverly screams and tries smack the Clown.

 

Bill shouts when it almost hits him instead, Pennywise moves to cover Bill, pulling him to the side of IT and gets hit in the face. Richie comes from behind Beverly and slams the Bat into Pennywise’s face.

 

Bill gets pushed behind IT, he scrambles to his feet and jumps up, Beverly tries to swing again but her wrist gets grabbed by Bill. She gasps and looks at him. “Bill?”

 

Everyone looks at the Boy, Bill keeps his eyes on Beverly. “I’ve got it under control.” He rips the Metal from her hand and throws it back to Mike, who catches it.

 

Pennywise growls at Richie and makes him step back, Beverly stares with wide eyes at Bill, he...Did he just Protect the Thing and Scold her?!

 

The tired clown shakes IT’s head, Bill could hear the jiggle of the mysterious bells. He turns around and sees IT was staring up at him, seeming surprised as well.

 

“E-everyone needs to s-stop.” Bill says, Richie opens his mouth up and grabs Bill’s shoulders and shakes him. “Did I hit you or something? What the fuck do you mean Calm down?! That thing murdered a ton of kids! IT killed Georgie!”

 

Bill looks back at the yellow coat and closes his eyes, trying to actually make sense of what the hell he was doing.

 

“I know Richie....” Bill still has no idea about what he’s doing but he walks towards the Clown, IT reaches IT’s gloves hand out to Bill, hope in those Blue eyes as they changed.

 

Bill shakes his head. "Richie’s r-right.” The hope disappears and anger fills the eyes. IT quickly grabs Bill’s arm and pulled him forward.

 

IT hides in Bill’s neck “ _I’ll kill them_.” Bill shakes his head and replies. “N-no. Don’t touch t-them.”

 

Pennywise’s shoulders drop and IT mumbles, “ _Maybe if you weren’t sick that October, maybe things could’ve changed if I had grabbed you instead._ ”

 

Bill agrees sadly, if he was with Georgie then this all could’ve changed. Pennywise looks up and glares at the other kids with blood red eyes until IT looks back at Bill.

 

Bill turns to his friends, “ _B-B-Billy Boy, You’ll wait right_?” IT suddenly asks Bill.

“W-wait?” Pennywise lets go of Bill and jumps back into one of the Sewer’s dark holes that leads deeper down. Bill and the Others step forward and look to see what IT was doing.

 

The others raised their weapons. IT leans towards Bill and smirks. “You’d better wait, I know you won’t like me ripping someone’s guts out if they even think about you.”

Something inside the two of them hurt, Bill knew IT was going down to the darkness, doing something that Bill didn’t know and IT wanted to stay with Bill. “ _Until next time Darling._ ” IT Cups Bill’s cheeks and closes the gap between them.

 

The Losers Club all stare in awe and some jaws drop to the floor. Bill begins to respond but IT backs up and breaks the kiss IT winks and falls back into the Dark Hole. Everyone runs over to see the Clown disappear in the darkness.

 

Everyone is silent, Richie breaks it. “Damn, first kiss is from a Demon Clown. Did IT taste like a Dead person or maybe old Candy?!” Bill blushes as red as Beverly’s hair. Speaking of Beverly, her eyes were puffy and she was leaning towards Ben.

 

“R-Richie?” He asks and looks back at the Yellow Rain Coat on the side, there was a Jack-In-The-Box underneath it. 

 

“Yeah asshole?” The Childern we’re floating down slowly.

 

“W-W-Watch” A rotten Leg came tumbling down, landing right on top of Richie’s head. Everyone jumps when they hear a loud laugh from down the Dark Hole.


	5. SCREW IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an announcement because FUCK IT.

**_HEY!_ ** **_YEAH YOU!_ **

****

**_IF ANYONE IF YOU GOT REQUESTS FUCKING ASK! IM A BITCH WITH NO TIME BUT I GUESS IM MAKING SOME SO ASK AWAYYYYY._ **

****

**_IM SICK AS SHIT TOO SO IF THEY ARENT DONE VERY QUICKLY THEN ITS NOT MY FAULT SO MEHHHH!_ **

****

**_IM MAKING ANOTHER STORY FOR REQUEST SO GIVE ME A GOD DAMN MINUTE TO STOP COUGHING! THE STORY IS GONNA BE CALLED “UNICORN” BECAUSE IM NOT GIVING SHIT AWAY!_ **

****

**_FROM RANDOMWEIRDCAT AKA SASSY BITCH_ **


	6. Ending Two, IT Always Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A alternate ending of the Neibolt House Scene ;-)

' _ **How big was this fucking house?'**_

 

Bill franticly looked around, it leads to a dead end. Shit. Hands grabs his shoulders and lifted him, he yells out, claws dug into his shoulders.

 

Bill was forced to turn around, Pennywise laughs and shakes him. "I CaUgHt yOu~" Bill is surprised the clown can still talk with the rusty metal pole sticking out of his face.

 

Bill winces, he's pulled closer to the clown's face and teeth. He glares, not caring if he's only a few inches away from Death. "You k-killed Georgie..." It came out more like a statement than a question.

 

Pennywise laughs, " ** _YeS I dId._** " Bill feels sorrow  and anger build up and he looks up at The clown. "I h-hate you."

 

Pennywise tilts IT’s head, " ** _EvErYoNe DoEs_**." Bill tries to knee Pennywise in the gut but only gets a chuckle. It lifts him higher up, Bill bites his lip, he bites it so hard that some blood slip down his chin.

 

Pennywise sees the blood, IT uses IT’s Tongue to lap up the blood. Bill shudders and goes to lean away but Pennywise shakes him again, _**"WhY aRen'T yOu AfRaiD**_?" Anger was replaced with curiosity.

 

"Because your t-tricks aren't real, they don't s-scare me." Bill says, the answer made Pennywise laugh. ** _"WeLl WhAt If I gO aNd KiLl YouR FriEndS?"_**

 

Bill begins to struggle, "Don't you d-dare!" Pennywise pauses and pretends to think, IT laughs and puts Bill down, the Clown towers over him.

 

 ** _"LeTs maKe A DeAl. I dOn't kIlL tHem, yOu tAke ThiS oUt Of mY hEaD, aNd StAy wItH Me_**!" IT said while grinning with all its teeth. Bill shook his head.

 

"I-I'm not going anywhere with y-you but I'll take that o-out of your head." Pennywise doesn't remove IT’s hands, they are still deep into Bill's shoulders.

 

" ** _RiGhT nOw I REALLY doNt tHinK you'Ve got A choIce! I'm juSt beiNg NIceee So, do We hAvE a dEaL_**?" Bill mentally argued with himself. Could his friends beat This clown?

 

Ben just got his side sliced open, Eddie broke his arm, Richie was scared shitless. Mike probably doesn't even wanna be here like Stan, and to top it off, Beverly was actually crying. "I-I...Are you going t-to kill me?"?

 

 _ **"I dOnT thInK I cAn**_." Pennywise says, Bill sighs, wishing the Clown would. He reaches up and It crouches down and bows its head. Bill pulls out the Fence part with little difficultly. 

 

Pennwise reaches up and puts his mouth back into place, his cheeks heal and the teeth are gone. Bill glanced at the Metal in his hands, his grip tightens on it. " _Don't Even Try It._ " 

 

IT grabs the metal and throws it into the wall, Bill looks down and IT hears his heart beat quicker, He's really not going to be able to get out of this... His body begins to shake, he tries to move but his body is tingling.

 

Pennywise was grinning until IT turns to look at Bill. The boy looked like a Leaf in a storm, his eyes were glassy and Pennywise could feel some Fear coming from him, the fear wasn't of IT though.

 

The Clown's grin disappears completely, what was happening to the boy? It steps forward when Bill stumbles over his feet, IT catches him and let's him lean into It's stomach. 

 

Bill claws at Pennywise, he grips It's clothing tightly. Pennywise wraps It's arms over Bill, " _Breathe. Just try to breathe._ " Bill tries to listen.

 

The small boy's tears fall, wetting Pennywise's clothes. It picks Bill up and slowly walks, It rocks Bill and makes sure Bill's head is now in It's neck. " _Shhhh. I won't harm you. I promise._ "

 

IT takes off a glove, no claws this time, normal Pale white painted hand, IT strokes Bill’s head and his hair. Bill thought the coolness of The Clown helped. He takes deep breathes, Bill's eyes close and he puts his arms over It's neck.

 

Pennywise walks down stairs, seeing The other Brats picking themselves up, Beverly had Richie’s foot in her face and Mike was trying to help the two get up.

 

 IT ignores them and ventures down, deep into what remains of the Old Well and in the Sewers, not once letting IT’s grip loosen on Bill.


	7. Ending Two, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO OF ALTERNATE TWO, LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IM SORRYYYYY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG AS WELL I DUMBLY BROKE MY HAND XD

When Bill woke up he didn’t expect to be warm, much less comfortable. A hand stroked his hair and He was laying on something Soft and squishy?

 

‘ _What the hell?_ ’ 

 

He opens his eyes, he brings his hands up and touches his own head. Bill touches the hand and squeezes it, it squeezes back. Bill sits up and looks down, he was actually laying on  **someone** _._ Shit. 

 

Bill looks and sees Bright Blue eyes looking back at him. “ _Hiya Billy Boy!_ ” The Clown, Pennywise. Everything hit Bill like a bus. His friends, the House, The damn Deal... 

 

“W-why Are you holding m-me?” Bill asks quietly, he looks around, they were in a room, the walls were colorful and the floor was black. Bill noticed that one arm was close to his pelvis and holding him up. 

 

“ _Well Your warmer than me_.” They were leaning in a bed, it was familiar. “Is t-this my bed?” 

 

IT goes silent for a moment. “ _Maybe_.” How the hell did IT get his bed here?! Wait... “W-where are we?” IT stands up, bringing Bill with IT. Pennywise opens a door that blended in with the wall. 

 

“ _Obviously my home_!” IT says dramatically. Bill gulps and takes a deep breathe. He feels Panic and adrenaline rush in all at ones 

 

IT made a gesture to follow. Bill slowly obeyed the gesture and followed the Clown outside of the room. IT grins and outstretched It’s Arms. 

 

“ _This is where you’ll be staying for now on. You even have company_ ~!” Pennywise says while pointing up. Bill looks up with wide eyes.

 

Sorrow and anger floods his mind. Children, dead children were floating in the air with a tower of broken toys. Bill sneered and goes to look at Pennywise. 

 

“You-“ IT wasn’t there. Bill’s eye twitched as he suddenly felt hands on his hips that pulled him backwards. 

 

Bill looks up and sees the smiling Clown looking down at him. 

 

“ _You were saying_?” It licks his nose and he scoffs, trying to pull away. 

 

“You murder! Y-you’ve killed them! T-they didn’t deserve it! None of them did!” Bill screams in the clown’s face. He tries to grab IT’s hands. 

 

“ _Stop_.” IT says quietly with a hidden look in It’s eyes. Bill goes to speak, only to have a bright yellow raincoat held above his head. He stopped dead in his struggle.

 

”T-t-t-That’s...” Bill reached for the coat, Pennywise raised it higher. Bill whines and jumps for the coat. “Please!”

 

Pennywise grinned and licks It’s lips, “ _I’ll give it to you...For a kiss_ ~” Bill froze again, he looked into IT’s yellow eyes that had a hint of blue in them.

 

”B-but, I’ve never...Kissed anyone b-before.” IT giggled and leaned down while stretching IT’s arm so the coat was stuck in the tower. Bill frowned.

 

” _Don’t worry, just give it a try, Darling._ ” IT grips his hips tighter with a smirk and Bill glared, if this Clown was gonna mess with him then he’s going to play on his Terms, not this Clown.

 

Bill reaches up, his hand touches It’s face, Pennywise’s smirk lowered in surprise. Bill brings to Clown closer and connects their lips. 

 

Bill might not have thought his through completely...What does he do next? Bill closes his eyes and opens his mouth.

 

He licks at Pennywise’s red lips and couldn’t help but think of how many people have died to those lips... How much blood have dripped from them...

 

Pennywise opens It’s mouth and moaned. It’s tongue collided with Bill’s and he feels It try to push him back into his mouth but he refuses and lets his hand move up and into the Clown’s crazy orange hair.

 

Bill tugs Pennywise’s hair roughly making IT’s knees buckle and forced It to fall close to Bill’s height. The Clown growled after that.

 

The teen had broke the kiss quickly and pulled away. They both panted and It’s eyes were full yellow, orange almost. Pennywise stood and smiled with a crooked smile. 

 

“Billy Boy... Your definitely Never leaving me.” It reaches up and grabs the jacket, Bill quickly grabs the coat and looks inside of it.

 

_ **Georgie Denbrough** _

 

Bill felt his eyes water at the name. He hugged the coat and let out a shaky sigh. Pennywise watched, It felt pity for the young human and satisfaction for the emotions coming of the boy.

 

” _Well for a first kiss I’ll say you did an excellent job_.” It said, Bill instantly looks up and glares once more. The Clown chuckles and music started to play. 

 

Bill looks up, the children spun in different ways. He wrapped the jacket around his hips and Pennywise olds out a hand for him. Bill suspiciously looks at the hand.

 

” _Oh come on, dance with an old clown. Even if you hate me entirely_.” Bill glanced around, the only exit he seen was a few feet away and would definitely- His chin was grabbed and he was forced to look up into Golden eyes.

 

” _Dance. With. Me._ ” Bill gulps at the voice, it sounded strained and echoed off the walls. Bill glanced down at the still opened hand, he takes it and the minute he takes it, he’s pulled.

 

” _Place your feet on mine_.” It says, Bill steps on It’s shoes and looks up. They began to dance, going round and round. 

 

The room spun until Bill closed his eyes and placed his head in on It’s stomach. He laughs sadly, missing his friends. 

 

“ _They won’t be Either coming. Richie is playing video games while Eddie is home, Beverly is home crying, Ben is running from Henry Bowers, Stan is busy ‘growing up’, and Mike is home, shooting animals._ ” Pennywise giggled. 

 

Bill winces, his head began to hurt as he felt something trying to come in. He felt a wall block the thing out and he opens his eyes and looks up. 

 

“W-what are you doing?” He asked with another wince as the thing in his head pushed harder against the wall.

 

” _Trying to see. The damn turtle has favored you for some reason and left you with a little barrier against me from fully getting into your mind_.” Pennywise said while titling It’s head to the side.

 

Turtle? Bill pushed against the thing and shuddered, it was gone. They stopped dancing. Pennywise kneeled down to Bill.

 

” _That pathetic turtle. I’ll show that bastard_...” It pulled Bill’s shirt up. He tries to push the hands away but his attempts were useless as his shirt came off and the cold air made him shudder again.

 

”W-what the hell?! S-stop It!” Bill screams and tries to escape. It shushes him and looks him in the eyes.

 

” _No. Don’t worry, this will only hurt for a few hour but I’ll put you to sleep_.” The clown’s hands ran over his stomach and back, they stopped at his shoulders and neck. 

 

“ _Here_.” Before Bill could say anything, It’s mouth opened, hundreds, Probably even thousands of teeth showed. Bill shook and his head was moved to the side.

 

It’s mouth clamps down onto his shoulder and he screams, something courses through his veins and he feels blood ooze down his body. The teeth stayed for another few minutes before pulling away. Yellow eyes turns to blue. 

 

Bill’s tears ran down his face and he twists, his body went numb. Pennywise picks him up and nuzzles against his face. 

 

“ _Shhhh. It’ll pass, I’m sorry I lied about hurting you but your mine and forever will be._ ” Pennywise said and It places It’s hand over Bill’s face. 

 

Bill fights the darkness washing over him and his body is shaking. His shoulder began to heal and Pennywise sighs. 

 

“ _Sleep Darling, For when you wake, you’ll be just, Like, **Me**_.” Bill curls up and felt sleep overcome him, no longer could he fight against the feeling.


End file.
